


Prayer of the Regenerating Timelord

by sfiddy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fell out of me onto twitter a few weeks ago.  I imagine this as the verse Timelord children are taught for when they feel that fire kindle within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer of the Regenerating Timelord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordslinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/gifts), [audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/gifts).



Gracious tender cradle me  
through the dark and chasm.  
Time and space, be broad and deep,  
and tend me through the spasm.

Burn me to my next encore  
by stars that shimmer bright  
I beg comfort from their golden glow  
and guidance through this night.


End file.
